Snapshots
by r-mak
Summary: A compilation of short and informal pieces of work that capture different moments revolving around Ryan and/or Taylor.
1. Files

**A/N:** Normally I put these at the end but I feel the need to explain what this is before you start reading.

This is a compilation of short and informal pieces of work revolving around Ryan and/or Taylor. There is no plot and each entry almost acts as a oneshot – except oneshots have plots and these don't. They just capture a moment. They're random little pieces of work, often resulting from prompts, that are too long to be classified as drabble and too short to be oneshots. That's why I choose to call them snapshots.

Some of them may be AU and rated higher than T. If this is the case, I'll let you know before you start reading.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**FILES**

Ryan leafed through the all of the folders in his filing cabinet in search for the Jenkins file. Taylor was in between jobs and had been working as his secretary while he searched for a new one to replace the one who quit. Truth be told, he wasn't too eager to find a replacement because having his girlfriend around the office was pretty awesome.

The only thing that sucked about having her around was the fact that she had some weird way of classifying files. He spent the last half hour trying to figure it out and failed miserably.

"Your BLT has arrived" he heard her say as she entered his office.

"Finally!" he exclaimed.

"Starving?"

"No. Actually I needed you."

"Oh" she said before smiling at him slyly and sauntering over to him. He licked his lips as he watched her hips sway. When she reached him, she tugged on his shirt and pulled him down for a long, hard kiss.

He groaned and broke the kiss with hesitation when he remembered that he needed the Jenkins file. "I don't need you like that."

"No? A certain part of you says otherwise" she said, grinding into him.

"Yeah. I want you but first I need the Jenkins file."

"It's in the filing cabinet."

"I know but the files are a mess."

He watched as she shook her head at him, leafed through the folders and pulled out the Jenkins file with ease.

"Why couldn't I find it?"

"I was meaning to tell you that I reorganized the files."

"According to what?"

"According to what's on your desk when we fuck."

"Explain" he said after staring at her for a few moments.

"Well, when we're on your desk I can't help but notice which files are out because I don't want to ruin anything. The ones that have never been out are on the right end and they're just organized by alphabetical order. The ones on the left end have been organized according to how many times they've been out while we're doing the deed. I put little x's in the corner of the folder to keep track. They're then classified according to alphabetical order. For example, the Jenkins and the Mitchell file have both been out five times and would come after Salter because it's been out six times but Jenkins would come before Mitchell because the letter J comes before the letter M in the alphabet."

"Give me the file" he said. She handed it to him and he walked over to his desk and placed it on the side. He began to undo the first couple of buttons of his shirt and watched as Taylor walked towards him from the corner of his eye.

"You're not going to fire me, are you?" she asked with a pout. "I can change it back" she said and he lifted her to sit on his desk. "It won't take too long."

"Taylor, I'm not going to fire you" he said as spread her legs and stood between them.

"No?" she asked.

"No" he said before kissing her hungrily. "Just need to make sure the file stays at the front of the cabinet so I can find it easier next time" he murmured against her neck as he snaked his hands up her skirt.

She giggled as she began to undo his belt and he grinned.

On second thought, there wasn't a single thing that sucked about having Taylor around the office.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N:** As I mentioned earlier, most of these result from prompts. For example, this one resulted from "secretary has a weird way of classifying files." Single words work too.

I'm looking for prompts. If you have any please PM me or submit one in a review and if it causes anything to pop into my head I'll use it.

- Roz


	2. Sophie

**SOPHIE**

"But I've never held a baby before… What if I drop her or hurt her? You'll hate me, dump me, and cut me out of your life. I don't want that to happen. I love you and I refuse to let that happen. I'm not holding her. Sophie's adorable but…" Taylor said as she crossed her arms over her chest and shook her head ruefully.

"Taylor" Ryan said in a long and drawn out manner that took her attention away from rambling. "You're not going to drop her or hurt her. I never held a baby before Sophie either. Nothing bad will happen to her."

"That's easy for you to say. You're a guy with lots of big, strong, lean, toned…"

"Taylor."

"muscles." she finished.

"There's a baby in the room. Let's not start anything" he said, trying to look past the glazed look in her eyes.

"Right… Well, my point is that you're better equipped for holding a baby than I am."

"Seth can hold her."

She stared at him thoughtfully.

"He never dropped her" he added. "Are you telling me that you're less capable than Seth?"

Summer's laughter echoed through the quiet house.

"Hey! I resent that!" Seth called out from the kitchen.

"Look… I'll help you. I'll make sure that you're holding her properly and don't drop her. Okay?"

He watched as her eyes drifted to Sophie and she bit her lip in thought.

"C'mon Tay… nothing bad will happen. I promise. You trust me, don't you?"

She uncrossed her arms and nodded before holding out her arms. He didn't tell her what to do. He knew she heard it enough times when Sandy and Kirsten coached Seth with a watermelon – their theory had been that if he could handle holding a large watermelon, Sophie would seem like a piece of cake in comparison.

One of her hands instinctively supported her head and the other arm cradled the rest of Sophie's body. He placed his hands underneath her own in order to reassure her. She began to relax and smiled at him before looking down at Sophie.

"She looks so much cuter up close. She has Kiki's eyes. Look, she's smiling! I think she likes me."

"Of course she likes you" Ryan said as he watched her. "What's there to not like?" he asked, causing her to look up at him with a bright smile on her face.

"I'm going to take my hands away now" he said after a few moments.

"What?! No! Ryan, please don't…"

"You're going to be fine."

"It's not me that I'm worried about."

"Taylor. Both of you will be fine. If Seth…"

"Can do this, I can do this" she finished with a nod. "Okay. Fine. I can do this."

He slowly removed his hands from under her own and watched as she pursed her lips and shut her eyes tightly. She stood still for a few moments before opening her right eye, looking down at Sophie who was still smiling at her, and opening her left eye.

She smiled and began to rock Sophie softly, growing more confident when she noticed that nothing detrimental happened to his little sister.

Ryan watched Taylor hold the tiny bundle in awe.

"This feels nice. I want this someday" she said softly. He was pretty sure that she hadn't meant for him to hear her but he couldn't keep his heart from swelling as a result of the images her words conjured.

"Yeah" Ryan breathed to himself as he continued to watch her. "Me too."


	3. Beach

**A/N:** This one is for **aqiran**. Thanks for the prompt/ideas. I twisted this around a bit more than what we had talked about – I think you'll be pleasantly surprised.

By the way, this one gets kind of dirty near the end. Nothing is explicit but things are implied.

Hope everyone enjoys!

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**BEACH**

He turned to look at his family – Sandy, Kirsten, Sophie, Seth and Summer and their kids, and his kids with Taylor – working on building a sandcastle on the beach before focusing his attention on his wife who was currently walking along the shore slowly and dipping her toes into the surf every so often. He continued walking towards her and sighed as he took in the sight of her in a white tankini top and a matching sarong. The wind played with her long auburn hair and he watched as she tucked a few stray strands behind her ear.

He wrapped his arms around her as soon as he was close enough, startling her and eliciting a squeal that made him grin.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Walking" she said in response.

He dropped one of his arms to his side and kept the other wrapped around her waist, holding her close to him and sneaking his hand up her top to rest on the smooth skin. She placed her arm on his back and rested her head against his shoulder. They continued walking and he placed a kiss in her hair before sighing contentedly.

"Are you happy?" she asked after several minutes.

"With what? The sandcastle? I don't really care as long as the kids have a good time" he shrugged.

"No" she giggled, shaking her head. "With me… the kids… life?"

"You know I'm not good with words" he said.

He didn't know what to say to her. He didn't know how to tell her that she made him happier than he had ever been in his entire life. He didn't know how to tell her that he didn't want to – that he couldn't – imagine his life without her. He didn't know how to tell her that sometimes, before he slept, he'd wrap his arms around her because he was afraid that he'd wake up in his ratty old bed back in Chino.

She tensed before turning her head away from him to look out at the ocean and he knew he had screwed up. She never said anything when it came to things like this. She'd pretend that it didn't faze her, bottle it up, let it eat away at her, and grow insecure.

He stopped walking and took hold of her shoulders in order to make her turn and face him. He cupped her face in his hands and stared deep into her beautiful hazel orbs before kissing her as tenderly and lovingly as he could. It seemed to do the trick because she began kissing him back and melted into him when he wrapped his arms around her.

"I love you" he breathed when they finally broke for air. "I love our kids and the life we've built together. I wouldn't trade it for anything in the world" he whispered before tapping her nose and kissing her softly.

She broke the kiss, dragged him to a secluded spot under the pier, and pushed him against one of the beams before kissing him hard.

"Taylor…" he mumbled, knowing exactly what was on her mind. He snaked his hands up her top while she pushed hers under the waistband of his shorts. "I don't think we should do this" he continued to mumble through kisses while his hands wandered her body. "What if someone comes looking for us?"

"Seth and the kids are too busy working on the sandcastle and the adults know better than to come looking for us when we wander off" she murmured against his lips while staring at him with determined hazel eyes. "Plus, we can't join everyone again when your soldier is standing at attention" she said as she wrapped her soft hands around him. "Can we?" she asked with a quirked eyebrow and a smirk.

He shook his head dumbly when she began to stroke him.

He watched as she dropped to her knees, pulled his shorts down to his thighs, licked her lips, smiled up at him, and…

_Fuck_.

He leaned against the beam and buried his hands in her hair.

_Oh, yeah_… she made him the happiest man in the world.


	4. Punch

**A/N:** This one is for **aqiran **too. Thanks for the prompt/ideas. I also twisted this around a bit more than what we had talked about.

By the way, this one gets kind of dirty near the end too.

Enjoy!

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**PUNCH**

"Dude, I can't believe you got us kicked out of the club. That was so not cool" Seth said as the door slammed shut and they began to walk down the alley.

"What happened anyways?" Summer asked.

"I was at the bar and some guy asked me for my number so I blew him off and told him I had a boyfriend. When I turned around to get my drink I heard a loud crack and when I turned back I saw Ryan standing over the guy with his fists balled up" Taylor responded. "I can't believe you'd do something like that" Taylor said to Ryan as she shook her head in disbelief.

"You're down playing the whole thing. First he asked you if you wanted to dance and when you said no he started to hassle you. When you told him you were there with your boyfriend he started bugging you for your number while staring at your boobs. When you turned around to get your drink, he started checking out your ass and was about to grab at it. He wasn't going to take no for an answer" Ryan said angrily.

"He was drunk and harmless. You just overreacted to the whole thing and ended up ruining what was supposed to be a fun night out" Taylor retorted.

"You wouldn't be saying that if I hadn't stopped him from grabbing your ass."

"You don't see Seth going around and throwing punches at guys in order to defend Summer, do you? No. You know why? Because he knows she can handle her own and defend herself."

"No. It's because Seth can't even defend himself from Summer" he mumbled.

"Well that's… well… that is true but it's beside the point because we're talking about you and me. I've taken self defense classes, I always carry pepper spray and I have several black belts."

"You're the one who brought them up."

"Hey there, folks. I'm Seth – the guy you two were talking about just now. Yeah. Well I thought you'd like to know that I'm within earshot of your argument seeing as how I'm walking right behind both of you."

Ryan and Taylor both turned to glare at Seth.

"Shut up, Cohen!" Summer said as she punched her boyfriend in the arm.

"Ow!" Seth cried as he began to rub his new sore spot.

"See?" Ryan asked as he quirked an eyebrow at Taylor.

"See what?" Taylor asked. "I told you that you were right about him. It's me that you're wrong about. I can defend myself. I thought that after all this time you wouldn't be inclined to punch a guy over something so trivial. Can you imagine what would have happened if they called the cops and you were charged with assault? I don't want you to end up in jail or with a black mark on your record because of me."

Everyone walked to the car in silence. Ryan was brooding, Taylor was angry, Seth was afraid that if he said something he'd get hit by Summer, and Summer just wanted to get home before Ryan and Taylor made up because she had a feeling that they'd dump her and Seth on the side of the road and make them walk home so that they could have make up sex if it happened now or on the way.

Ryan watched as Taylor got into the back of the jeep instead of the front without making eye contact with him. He got in the driver's seat and slammed his door shut. Summer got in the back with Taylor.

"And I call shotgun" Seth said as he climbed into the front.

Everyone remained silent while Ryan drove Seth and Summer to their apartment. They were both visibly relieved when he dropped them off. He kept stealing glances at Taylor through the mirror while he drove and he could tell that she was still pissed because she hadn't moved to the front, wasn't talking, and didn't watch him or smile at him through the mirror.

"Your protection isn't trivial" he mumbled as he watched her.

"What did you say?" she asked, snapping her head away from the side of the road and looking at him through the mirror.

"You said that I punched that guy over something trivial. To me, making sure that you're safe isn't trivial" he said.

"Pull over" she ordered after remaining silent for a few moments and chewing on her lower lip in thought.

"What?"

"Just pull over… somewhere where no one's around."

He didn't know why he was listening to her, but he pulled into a dark ally and parked the car. He was startled when she leaned into the front seat and turned his head to kiss him hard – her lips and tongue nearly making him forget that he was upset with her.

"Come back here" she said as she sat back against the seat and patted the space on her side.

He unbuckled his seat belt and stumbled to get to where she was. He sat next to her and she moved so that she was straddling his lap before kissing him again.

"I thought you were angry with me" he said when they broke for air.

"I am" she said she said as she began to massage him through jeans. "I never want you to get into any kind of trouble because of me. I can protect myself. Plus, there are other ways you can get people to leave me alone. I'm pretty sure that if that guy took one look at you he would have run in the other direction."

"I didn't like the fact that he was leering at you and about to put his hands on you. I don't want anyone else to ever touch you" Ryan said as he smoothed his hands up her legs and over her ass in order to emphasize his point.

"No one else has ever cared enough about me to want to protect me. I always feel so safe when I'm with you – especially when you just hold me in your arms" she said before kissing him tenderly while her hands started to work on freeing him from his jeans and boxers. When she succeeded, she pulled away from him, kicked off her heels, and removed her lace panties.

"Are you turning mushy on me Townsend?" he asked while pulling a condom out from one of his pockets and sheathing himself.

"You started it" she giggled before straddling him again and kissing him hard.

Ryan took the opportunity to snake his hands back up the skirt of her dress and take hold of her ass.

"So, we're good?" he asked when they broke for air.

Taylor sat herself down upon him, placed her hands on his shoulders in order to keep her balance, and began to bounce up and down energetically.

"What do you think?" she moaned with a sultry smile.


	5. Life Sentence

**A/N:** This one's for **AZ **(Azrael38). I hope you're satisfied with this. Thanks for giving me this prompt – it was a nice way to counteract all of the fluff I've been writing recently. I like this. Surprisingly… I had so much fun writing this!

***This one is AU, dark, and contains quite a bit of cursing… so read it at your own discretion.

Also, don't be afraid to review. Contrary to popular belief, clicking on that little button at the bottom of the page, typing your thoughts into the box that pops up, and submitting it **_will not _**kill you.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**LIFE SENTENCE**

He could hear the dripping of the leaky faucet – each drip marking another second of his life gone to waste. The stench from his busted toilet would have made him want to vomit if he hadn't grown accustomed to it. The dark and dull gray bricks on the wall across from him were cracking and chipping and when he looked long enough he could see it all crumble into a pile of ashes.

Ashes to ashes, dust to dust – he wasn't going to get that.

He wasn't going to get a funeral or a decent burial. His family didn't give a shit about him – no one did. He wasn't sure what was going to happen to his body after he died. He didn't really care. It wasn't even his body anymore. It was property of the state of California – it had been for the past fifteen years.

He always wondered what would have happened if he had just called that lawyer – the one with the thick bushy eyebrows who gave him his business card and told him to call him if he needed anything after getting him out of jail when his brother stole a car and crashed it. All of his other lawyers treated him like scum. They didn't give a damn about him rotting in a cell for something he never did.

All he wanted was a pack of fucking smokes.

Chino had gotten to the point where you couldn't walk around without carrying a gun. He always had his gun on him. He got off his shift at the garage and stopped at some stupid little corner store on his way home. The guy behind the counter was some harmless old Spanish man.

All he wanted was a pack of fucking smokes.

Some young punks came in, making noise and hollering. He wasn't sure why, but they attacked him – four brawny and angry gang banging teenagers against him. His gun dropped and one of them picked it up. He wasn't able to move. He heard the old man calling the cops. They kicked him and when he didn't budge they shot the old man until there were no bullets left, dropped the gun, and ran. He tried to get up, he tried to move and get the hell out of there but it was too late.

All he wanted was a pack of fucking smokes.

He had just been in the wrong place at the wrong time and the fact that he had priors automatically made him guilty. No one cared about Chino scum. No one cared about a guy whose mother was an alcoholic, brother was a drug dealer, and father was a felon locked up for armed robbery and domestic abuse.

Trey was the only one who cared about him. His brother was the only one who always had his back.

He was stuck in here for something he never did while those four punks were out free. He still remembered all of their faces. That was why when he saw one of them out on the courtyard – fresh meat, all alone, scared shitless – he went up to him and started talking. The asshole didn't recognize him… he didn't even remember him and started bragging about how he and his peeps offed one of the biggest drug dealers and he got busted. Trey Atwood? Had he ever heard of him? Yeah. He had.

He kicked the shit out of the guy. He pulled barbed wire off the fence and choked him with it despite the amount of pain his hands were going through. He wasn't sure whether he did it because the piece of shit was one of the reasons why he was locked up or if it was because the asshole had killed his brother – his big brother who did the best to protect him from all the sons of bitches that his mom brought home, who told him he'd get the sons of bitches who got him locked up, and who was the only person who cared about him in his own twisted, demented and fucked up way.

He was placed in solitary for a while and any chance of him getting parole was thrown out the window.

He didn't have anything but his dreams.

He never had dreams but after he was handed a life sentence they were all he had.

He had no idea where they came from but he had them. The lawyer with the bushy eyebrows was in some of them. There was some tall, skinny guy with dark curly hair in others. There was a woman with blonde hair and blue eyes and sometimes she'd hold a mini version of herself. Sometimes he dreamt that he was a part of their family… that he was loved, cared about and actually belonged somewhere.

He also had dreams about a woman – one with long auburn hair and sparkling hazel eyes. There had been other ones – he spent his first three years with his new family chasing after a girl who seemed alluring but was a mess and needed to die in a car crash – but there was something special about this woman. She was messed up like him, but in a way that wasn't detrimental to anyone. She was crazy, funny, beautiful, adorable, and hot. She always wore sexy lingerie on her hot little body and said dirty things to him in French – even though he didn't understand what she was saying, she always got him riled up. He liked it when she'd smile at him and her nose would scrunch up in this cute little way. He loved the sound of her voice and her laugh. She made him feel special by making peach torte just for him. She loved him and he loved her despite how different they were.

Over time, he mapped it all out in his head – an alternate reality. He had called Sandy, the lawyer with the bushy eyebrows, and he took him home and treated him the way a good father treats his son. The man had a son named Seth who became his brother. Summer was his brother's girlfriend and was like a sister to him. Sandy's wife, Kirsten, was the mother he never had – a loving, kind, and caring one. His adopted parents had a daughter named Sophie who was his little sister. He had an amazing girlfriend, a fiancée, and eventually a wife and the mother of his children whose name was Taylor.

They were just dreams though.

He had been sentenced to spend the rest of his life in jail… to live out the rest of his life through dreams.

He thought about killing himself in order to escape his small, cold, dark, dingy cell – getting into a fight with some guy who had more issues with rage than he did, smuggling a fork away and using it to attack the veins on his wrists or dig at his heart, ripping his jumpsuit to shreds one night and making a rope to hang himself, or just banging his head against the cold metal bars until it was no longer possible – but realized that he would be giving up the only dreams he'd ever had.

If he killed himself he'd let the Cohens, Seth, Summer, Sophie, and Taylor down.

He couldn't do that.

He could never give up his dreams.

He needed to live out his life sentence… for _them_.


	6. Marshmallow Peeps

**A/N:** This was written for **brandywine421** over at LJ.

Disclaimer: I don't own The O.C. or PEEPS… although I do enjoy both immensely.

This would definitely be rated **M** in my books because it's pretty dirty and kinky. This may ruin the innocent way you look at Peeps, so read it at your own discretion.

Review?

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**MARSHMALLOW PEEPS**

"Lots of marshmallow Peeps leftover, huh?" Ryan asked Taylor as he walked into the kitchen and saw her handling the boxes. The kids were asleep and he had just finished taking a shower. He picked up one of the little chicks and popped it into his mouth.

"Yeah" Taylor sighed. "I don't know what to do with them. I don't want to give them to the kids because they have enough chocolate and candy from the hunt. You know how they get when they have lots of sugar."

She turned to face him and watched as he swallowed the marshmallow chick. Her eyes drifted down and over his muscular shoulders, arms, chest, and abdomen. He was clad in a pair of sweatpants. He always wore only his sweatpants or boxers to bed. She wished she had waited for her shower so that she could have joined him.

He was hot… even after all these years he was still so hot and sometimes just looking at him made her wet. Sometimes it took all the effort in the world to not shove him against or onto the nearest usable surface and just ride him home.

She quickly looked away and decided to focus on the two boxes of leftover Peeps. One of the boxes was full of the classic yellow chicks and the other was filled with pink bunnies. She had no idea what to do with them. They tasted good, but not as good as Ryan's…

Actually, she knew exactly what to do with them.

"Wanna have some fun?" Taylor asked Ryan with a sly grin and a quirked eyebrow before sauntering over to the fridge and pulling out a container of icing.

Ryan quirked an eyebrow at her while she grabbed a couple of spoons.

"Bring the Peeps upstairs" she said as she walked past him and towards the stairs. When she made her way to the top of the staircase she glanced over her shoulder and was happy to find him following her with his eyes fixated on her ass.

He followed her into their bedroom and she locked the door behind them.

"Right… so normally when you ask me if I want to have fun you mean sex but how do the Peeps and the icing play into this?" Ryan asked her with a furrowed brow. She grinned at him before undoing her robe and letting it fall to the floor.

"Take off your pants" she said before sliding the thin straps of her silk negligee off her shoulders and allowing it to join her robe. He listened to her and watched as she took off her panties before gathering all the articles of clothing and placing them on a chair. He continued to watch as she twisted her long auburn hair up into a bun. "Pick… bunnies or chicks?"

"What?" Ryan asked.

"Bunnies or chicks… which do you want?"

"To eat?" Ryan asked in confusion. Taylor nodded at him. "I already had a chick. I'll take a bunny."

"Alright. That means you're wearing the chicks" Taylor said as she opened the container of icing, placed some on a spoon, picked up one of the Peeps and coated the bottom with icing.

"What?" Ryan asked with wide eyes when Taylor turned to him and held up the chick.

"You want to eat the bunnies so you're going to wear the chicks. This way I can eat the chicks off of you while I wear the bunnies."

"What? Taylor, that's kind of…"

"Weird?" Taylor asked and Ryan nodded. "I know. But you married me fully knowing just how weird I was. I can't help it if you're hot enough to make me want to eat marshmallow Peeps off of you. C'mon, Ryan… it'll be fun. Let's try it and if you don't like it, I promise that we'll never do anything like this again. You know it's a good deal."

"Promise?" Ryan asked with hesitation.

"Promise" Taylor grinned as she stepped close enough to Ryan to place the little chick over his left nipple. "Now help me put these on. I brought two spoons for a reason."

They worked together to put all of the Peeps on each other's bodies and before they knew it, they were nearly finished.

Taylor looked at the last marshmallow before raking her eyes over Ryan's chick covered body and noticing one place that was void of any Peeps. She stroked him a few times in order to ensure that he was at his full hardness before placing some icing on the bottom of the chick and making it sit on his dick.

She decided that she'd go first and went for the first Peep that she placed on Ryan's body. She bit the head off of the yellow chick and ate it before going back for the rest of the body. When she was done, she licked the icing off his chest in circles around his nipple before biting down on it lightly and sucking on it for a few seconds.

When she finally pulled away from him, she looked up and smiled when she found him breathing heavily and staring at her with dilated pupils.

"C'mon Ryan… I can see that you want to fuck me but you don't get to until you've eaten all of them" Taylor said as she placed her hands on her hips and shook her breasts at him. He watched the little pink bunnies dance and his dick twitched. He was more than a bit surprised by how horny all of this was making him.

He had so many bunnies to choose from but decided that he'd save the ones on her boobs, pussy, and ass for last. His eyes drifted over her body as he chose. He dropped to his knees and raked his teeth over Taylor's abdomen before biting down on the Peep covering her navel. He ate it before licking the icing off slowly and, in the process, delving his tongue into her navel repeatedly.

They continued taking turns and eating the marshmallow Peeps off each other slowly and tortuously. Eventually there was only one Peep left on each of their bodies.

Taylor stared into Ryan's eyes for a few moments before dropping to her knees. She stared the yellow chick sitting on Ryan's dick in the eyes before taking it into her mouth and eating it. She then took hold of Ryan's thick cock and licked the icing off of it with long swipes of her tongue.

When she pulled back, she noticed that he was leaking precum and licked it off before taking the head of Ryan's dick into her mouth and sucking on it. After a few moments, she pulled away from him once again.

"Mmm… yummy" Taylor said as she licked her lips. "You taste a lot sweeter than you normally do."

"I think that's the Peeps" Ryan panted.

"Maybe it is" Taylor giggled as she stood up. "There's only one left on me, right?" she asked as she twirled around for him.

He nodded at her and she grabbed a pillow as she climbed onto the bed on all fours and waited. In a few seconds she felt the bed dip behind her.

Ryan quickly mouthed the pink bunny off of her and ate it before licking her ass clean of the icing. When he was done he straightened up and took hold of Taylor's hips before plunging himself deep into her warm, wet folds and beginning to thrust in and out of her.

"Mmm… Yes, Ryan! Fuck me hard! Don't stop!" she moaned.

He didn't stop, instead he just kept driving into her harder and faster, knowing that all she wanted was a good hard fuck. Her hair slowly became undone with the force of his thrusts. He continued gripping her hip with his left hand while smoothing his right hand over her ass and spanking her. She snapped her head back and let out a startled scream before lowering herself onto her elbows, giving him better access, and biting into the pillow so as not to wake the kids.

He kept at it for a while – spanking her and stuffing her in earnest while enjoying the feel of her hot, tight, slick, wet cunt and all of the muffled noises she made. He felt himself coming and smoothed his hand over her ass again before roaming to the front of her body, finding her clit, and beginning to rub circles around the swollen nub with his index and middle fingers. She tightened around him like a vice, milked him for all he was worth, and let out a long moan when she finally came. All it took was one more thrust for him to explode inside her.

Ryan fell on top of her and placed a kiss on her shoulder while catching his breath. When he was able to, he rolled out of her and rested beside her. He tucked her hair behind her ear before wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her close to him.

"Make sure you get the same amount of Peeps again next year" Ryan breathed, making Taylor giggle.


	7. Emma

**A/N: **This one is for **taylorforever**. I understand that you wanted to see Ryan catching his daughter kissing a boy but I just couldn't bring myself to write it and ended up writing this instead. It's fun and I hope you like it. It pretty much has the same theme of Ryan getting upset and becoming over protective of his little girl, only this is cuter.

Aaron is the kid Ryan offered help to at the end of the series and descriptions of the other kids are somewhere in my Chrismukkah oneshot, although you're free to come up with your own way of envisioning them.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**EMMA**

Ryan walked out of the kitchen with a bottle of water in hand and stopped dead in his tracks when he took in the sight playing out in the living room. Some of the furniture had been moved to the side and his sons sat in a row a few paces in front of his little girl who sat on the carpet looking at them and talking jibberish. Even at five months, he could tell that she was going to grow up to be exactly like her mother inside and out. She had Taylor's eyes, auburn mop, button nose, and a smile that he'd do anything to see.

"C'mon Em" David said as he clapped his hands. "Come to your favorite big brother."

She smiled at him and started clapping her hands together. David was leaving for college in the East Coast within a couple of months. He managed to get into Brown for biochemistry.

"No, no… come to me" he said while moving his hands in such a way as to call her forth.

"Come to me Em!" Nick called out. "I'm the one who just finished cleaning you up."

"Hey Emma, look what I've got…" Ethan said as he pulled a rattle out from behind his back and began to shake it. "If you want your rattle, you've got to come and get it."

The twins had two more years of high school left.

"Dude..." Nick interjected. "You can't use a rattle. That's bribery."

"Doesn't really matter. She hates that rattle anyways. It's always picked last. If anything, it'll make her stay away from him" Aaron said, causing David and Nick to laugh.

"Are you serious?" Ethan asked as he looked between the rattle, his little sister, and his older brother who simply nodded at him.

"Em" Aaron said in an affectionate tone that he'd never heard his adopted son use before. "Come on, let's show these buggers who your favorite brother really is" he said with a smile while he motioned for her to come to him with his hands.

Aaron was set to study political science at Berkley. Ryan had a hunch that he was going to be the next Sandy Cohen. He wanted to stay on campus for the first year and try out the whole college experience. Taylor made him promise that he'd call home every other day, spend the weekend with them at least every other week and have dinner with them at least one night in the week in which he wasn't spending the weekend.

Ryan couldn't help but smile as he watched his sons try to figure out who their little sister liked the most. He remembered when he and Seth did the same thing with Sophie and how much his brother moped when Sophie crawled to him.

He was going to leave the room quietly and let them keep at it until he spotted the pile of money lying on the coffee table. He glared at his sons before looking over at his little girl and smiling.

He quietly walked across the room, stood behind the boys and waited for Emma to look at him. He smiled at her and when she finally looked at him she squealed and clapped her hands together, hazel eyes sparkling as a wide smile spread across her face.

It was only a matter of seconds before she got on her hands and knees and began to crawl across the carpet.

"And here she goes" Ethan said. "Remember the deal. The hundred dollars go to whoever she crawls to."

"Emma" David called out, clapping his hands.

"Over here, Em" Aaron called.

"You two are so out of this" Nick observed when she ignored them and crawled towards him and Ethan.

All four boys watched intently to see who their little sister chose as her favorite brother.

"Where's she going?" Ethan asked when he noticed that she was crawling between them instead of to one of them.

Aaron, Nick, Ethan, and David all turned to watch as Emma crawled to Ryan, stopped in front of his feet, sat down, and raised her arms – asking to be picked up. He picked his daughter up, held her close, and kissed her on the forehead before shooting his sons a stern look.

They all got up and Nick quickly collected the money from the table and was about to put it in his pocket.

"I think that's mine" Ryan said with a quirked eyebrow while holding out his hand.

"What?" Nick asked.

"Apparently the deal was that the hundred dollars went to whoever Em crawled to."

"The purpose of all of this was to see who her favorite brother was."

"Seems like she doesn't like any of you – with good reason. You're her big brothers. You're supposed to look out for her and protect her – not bet on her" Ryan said, watching as they hung their heads. "Hand it over."

Emma turned her head and gurgled at her brothers happily while Nick handed over the money.

"You're lucky she's too young to remember this" Ryan said as he pocketed the money and watched his sons leave the room.

He waited a few moments and patted his daughter's head of soft auburn hair before lifting her above his head and looking up at her while she smiled down at him.

"Who's my girl? Huh? Who's my sweet little baby girl?" Ryan cooed at her.

He lowered her slightly, nudged her dress up with his nose and blew on her belly, making her giggle profusely. He lowered her more and held her against his chest again before tapping her little button nose.

"Ryan?" He froze when he heard Taylor's voice and turned to find her leaning against the wall with a smile on her face that told him she heard and saw some of what had transpired between him and Emma, who was currently resting her head in the crook of his neck. "All of the boys were hanging their heads when they walked past the study. What happened?"

"I caught them betting on their little sister."

"How much?"

"Hundred dollar pool."

"What are you going to do with it?"

"Well, seeing as how they bet on Emma… I think it should go to her."

"Oh, really?" Taylor asked with a smile.

"I was thinking of taking her on a little shopping spree. Girls like stuff like that right?"

"She's a baby Ryan. She's happy when you blow on her tummy" Taylor giggled, confirming his suspicions that she had seen what had transpired earlier. She walked towards them and smoothed a hand over Emma's hair, causing her to turn her head. "She's going to have you wrapped around her little finger when she's older" she said with a grin as she placed a kiss on her forehead and then another on his lips.

Ryan smiled as he returned his wife's kiss, knowing that she was right. After all, Emma was going to be just like her mother.


	8. Ring

**A/N: **Rated **M** because even though it isn't very graphic it does take place during a sexual encounter. I wrote this a while back and sat on it because it's short and I didn't know what to add to it. I finally decided not to add anything and leave it short and sweet.

Enjoy.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**RING**

He smoothed his hands up and down her bare back and kissed her hungrily while her rich auburn hair hung over her shoulders and surrounded them like a veil.

They broke for air and she reached for the drawer in the nightstand where he kept the condoms. She opened it and began to rifle through it blindly while he captured her lips again, cupped her breasts and began to massage them. She moaned, grinded herself into him, and began to rifle through the drawer more frantically.

She suddenly stopped and he looked up to find her brow furrowed.

"What is this?" she asked, sitting up on top of him and pulling a small black box out of the drawer.

His eyes widened in recognition. He bought it a couple of weeks ago and was waiting for the right time. He didn't know what he had been thinking when he put it in the drawer with the condoms – of course she would find it in there.

He had no idea as to how he was going to ask her but he had never planned on both of them being horny as hell and buck naked in bed together.

She glanced between him and the box suspiciously before finally opening it. Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped.

"Will you marry me?" he asked, deciding to just go with the flow. His heart pounded rapidly as he hoped for the best but prepared himself for the worst.

She stared at him for a few moments before smiling brightly and nodding.

"Yes!" she squealed, causing him to grin at her while he reached up, cupped her face and stared into her bright hazel eyes for a few moments before kissing her tenderly.

He took the box from her hands, removed the ring, and placed it on her left hand before kissing her palm. He pulled her down, tangled his hands in her hair and kissed her with everything he had while rolling them over so that he was on top.

"You do realize that after we get married you're going to be mine, right?" he asked her after breaking for air and reaching for a condom.

She smiled at him and nodded.

"Forever" he said as he tore the packet open.

She nodded again, her smile never faltering.

"No take backs" he said as he sheathed himself.

She reached up and pulled his head down so she could kiss him.

"Ryan, I'm already yours… forever… no take backs – definitely no take backs. This is just going to make it official" she said as she stared deep into his eyes.

"I love you" he breathed while entering her. He knew he didn't say it nearly enough, but he did love her. He never wanted her to doubt it.

"I love you, too" she moaned back as she wrapped her legs around him.

"You're mine, Tay" he murmured against her lips as he began to thrust himself in and out of her.

"Oh God, yes!" she moaned as she arched her back in order to give him better access and began to meet his thrusts.


	9. Boyfriend in a Cupboard

**A/N: **I forgot to post this here. There's only one these left and I'll post it next week. Also, before I forget to tell you, I'm not posting any of my new work here. If anyone out there ever wants to read any my new fics, you can find me at LJ.

=) Roz

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**BOYFRIEND IN A CUPBOARD**

"Hi" Emma said sweetly to the boy standing next to her.

The little boy looked at her before ducking his head over a smile. "Hi" he said.

"What's your name?" she asked.

"Kane" he said, blushing. "What's yours?"

"Emma" she said smiling. She scanned the room for her father with her sparkling hazel eyes and turned back to the boy when she saw him talking to another adult. "Wanna play with me?" she asked.

"Sure" he said and followed her away from the crowd of kids and parents.

"I like hiding" she said as they walked down the hall and she looked into different rooms. She saw one with a fridge and lots of cupboards, took Kane's hand, and ran into it with him. "Let's hide in here" she said.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because it's fun" she shrugged.

He followed her into the cupboard and she closed the door before giggling.

They sat in silence for a few minutes and just stared at each other.

"You show me yours and I'll show you mine" Emma finally said.

"What?" Kane asked.

"Your privates" she said.

"Why?" he asked.

"I just want to see" she shrugged with a sweet smile.

He lowered his pants and underwear and she lifted up the skirt of her red dress before pulling her panties down.

"How come you have that?" she asked innocently as she pointed to the extra parts which he had and she didn't.

"How come you don't?" he asked her.

She shrugged in response.

"Do you want to be my boyfriend?" she asked.

"What do I have to do?" he asked.

"Nothing really… just kiss me. You can only kiss me – not any other girls and when we're older you have to marry me and then Jesus and Moses will send us babies with their stork" she said.

"Okay" he said with a smile. "Can I kiss you now?" he asked.

She smiled and nodded at him.

The boy shifted closer to her before kissing her on the cheek.

"Not like that" she giggled. "On the lips… like your mommy and daddy."

"Okay" he nodded before leaning in and pressing his lips against hers.

"Emma!" Ryan yelled when he opened the cupboard and found her inside with her skirt hiked up and her underwear lowered kissing a boy with his pants and underwear lowered. "Get away from her!" he bellowed and watched as the boy shrank away from his daughter. He crouched down and pulled up her underwear before pulling the skirt of her dress down and picking her up.

"Daddy!" she cried.

"It's okay I'm here now" he said while smoothing his hand over her soft auburn hair before looking at the boy. "Pull your pants up and get out of there" he said to the kid.

"Daddy! Please put me down and don't yell at him" she pleaded.

"Did you find them?" Clint asked as he came in the room.

"You bet I did" Ryan said. "Your son had his pants down and my daughters skirt up and he was kissing her."

"Kane! What were you thinking?" Clint asked his son.

"Daddy! He's my boyfriend" Emma said.

"What?" Ryan and Clint asked in unison.

"She said that if I showed her mine she'd show me hers" Kane said.

"Did you?" Ryan asked his daughter and was shocked when she nodded.

"He's my boyfriend" she repeated.

"You don't even know what a boyfriend is" he said to his daughter.

"Yes I do. It's a boy that you kiss and show your privates to" she said matter-of-factly.

"So all you two did was show each other?" Clint asked and both children nodded.

"Where did you hear that?" Ryan asked his daughter.

"Unky Seth told me when I asked him what the difference between a boyfriend and a boy who is a friend was."

"Well he was wrong and you're not allowed to have a boyfriend until you're thirty… no… forty… maybe even fifty" he said, noting that he was going to have to have a conversation with his brother about his sheer stupidity and try to keep her away from her teenage cousins.

"But he's already my boyfriend" she said with a pout. "I like him."

"I like her too" Kane said. "She's really pretty."

"You're too young" Ryan and Clint said in unison.

"So much for take your kids to work day, huh?" Clint asked as he fixed his son's pants. "Let's keep this between us and just not tell anyone else about this."

"Definitely. No one" he agreed. "I'm taking her home" he said before leaving the kitchen, picking his things up from his office and leaving the building while making sure to keep his eyes on his daughter at all times.

Ryan noticed the way his daughter remained quiet ever since they left his workplace. It was unlike her because normally she babbled nonstop.

"Emma?" he asked. "So he didn't touch you down there did he?" The thought of anyone touching his little girl down there made him sick, especially when she was so young.

She simply shook her head in response but didn't look at him and just stared out the window.

"Emma…"

"I don't want to talk to you" she said quietly and he noticed the sadness in her voice.

Stupid Seth. He was never leaving him alone with his daughter again.

"You're too young. You're only six years old."

She didn't respond to him.

"Do you want some ice cream?" he asked and she shook her head, letting him know that she was really upset – she never turned down ice cream.

"Okay… what will make you happy?" he asked.

"I want you to let Kane be my boyfriend" she said and he tightened his grip on the steering wheel. She wasn't even in her teens yet. She was too young for this.

When he didn't say anything to her she just looked out the window again.

The rest of the ride home was spent in silence and he wished he could go back to when she was less than a year old and she didn't care about anything but sucking her toes.

When he pulled up the drive she jumped out of the car and ran into the house.

"Emma!" he yelled as he entered the house and found her running up the stairs. "Emma, listen to me!"

She stopped at the top of the stairs and glared at him.

"No!" she yelled back. "I hate you! You're a mean, mean, stupid, mean daddy and I hate you!"

He heard her little footsteps sprint down the hallway and her door slam shut. He knew he did a good thing when took out the lock.

"What was that about?" Taylor asked as she emerged from the kitchen.

Seth and Summer followed with Jeremy and Ryan glared at his brother.

"You!" he managed to get out through gritted teeth.

"Me?" Seth asked as he munched on one of Taylor's cookies.

"What the hell were you thinking?" he asked as he stepped closer to him.

"Whoa. Calm down there man. I didn't do anything."

"You told Emma that a boyfriend was someone that she" he began out loud before stepping closer to him and starting to whisper "kisses and shows her privates to."

"Yeah… the same way I told David that it's normal for women to kiss Santa Claus" Seth shrugged. "It's not like she's going to go out and get a boyfriend. She's too young for that."

Ryan glared at his brother.

"She has a boyfriend?" Taylor gushed. "Oh… who is he? I'll invite him over for a play date."

"That is so cute" Summer said.

"It might have been if Seth hadn't given her a demented definition of boyfriend."

"Well, that kind of is what a boyfriend is" Seth said in defense.

"Jeremy… why don't you go upstairs and play with Emma" Taylor said and their nephew listened.

"I found her in a cupboard with one of my co workers sons… she was kissing him on the lips with her skirt hiked up and his pants pulled down."

"That isn't my fault. You're the one who always says that she's like her mother."

Ryan glared at his brother, Taylor took her cookies away from him, and Summer smacked him.

"Ow!" Seth cried. "What the hell? You're the one who says it, not me. You're always talking about how worried you are that she's going to date tons of guys when she's older."

Taylor glared at Ryan before brushing past him and heading upstairs.

"Great… and now she's upset with me too and it's your fault. You and your big mouth."

Seth looked at his brother indignantly. "I don't have a big mouth" Seth said.

"You always have and you always will" Ryan said, glaring.

"Hey! So what if I explained boyfriends and babies to my niece? Be thankful I didn't tell her that a boyfriend is also someone that she has sex with. Or even worse… that she can have sex without having a boyfriend."

Ryan continued to glare at his brother while Summer shook her head.

"What's sex?" Ryan heard his daughter's voice pipe up and turned to find Taylor holding both of the kids' hands with wide eyes.

"She wanted to come downstairs and apologize to you for saying that she hates you and calling you stupid" his wife said quickly and he knew she was trying to distract their daughter. He also noted that his little girl still thought he was mean. "Sweetie, you can tell your daddy that you're sorry now."

"What's sex?" Emma asked again. "Since you won't let Kane be my boyfriend can I have sex?"

Ryan rubbed his hands over his face and through his hair before turning around, glaring at his brother again, and watching as he picked up some cookies and shrugged.

"Are you sure you don't want me to handle this?" Seth asked.


	10. I Do

**A/N: **This one is for **Lori2279**. Thank you so much for the prompt. Sorry this took so long. I had completely forgotten to post it last week. I hope you enjoy this.

This is the last snapshot. I figured that it would be good to end with the beginning (kind of, sort of).

I'd like to thank everyone who has been reading, reviewing, and providing me with prompts. Your continual support and the fact that you're reading and enjoying my work means a lot.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**I DO**

He never thought he'd be doing this.

When he was younger, he sometimes thought he'd be on his own forever.

He could never picture himself doing this with any of the other girls he'd been with.

He remembered when he and Seth were younger and he rambled on about how Summer was "The One". He remembered thinking he was full of it. He didn't believe in "The One". He didn't think there'd be anyone like that out there for him.

"Dude, calm down," Seth said.

"I am calm," he lied.

He wasn't calm.

What if she came to her senses, realized he wasn't good enough for her and ran away?

What if he lost _The One_?

They had made it through college while being an ocean apart.

No one thought they'd do it. He didn't even think they'd last more than a month. They were so different – but that was what drew him to her. He missed her when she wasn't nearby. She was different from everyone he had ever known and when she came back for Thanksgiving during their first year apart he realized exactly how much he had missed her and knew she was _The One_.

He loved her – it wasn't infatuation or the conditional kind of love. He really loved her. The time apart just made him love her more.

He remembered saying it for the first time when she was drunk. He remembered thinking that even though she was insane she was just so… so… He couldn't even begin to describe her.

Summer passed him with a huge grin plastered on her face but he chose to ignore her and focus on the end of the aisle.

He hadn't seen her for a while.

She stayed with Summer last night and Seth stayed with him. His brother wanted to throw him a bachelor party with the whole nine yards but after a stern glare he just invited some guys over for poker, beer, and videogames.

He didn't know what she did last night. When he called her this morning she assured him that there hadn't been any strippers but didn't divulge any information about what she did with the girls.

The fact that she didn't tell him how she spent the night made him a bit nervous even though he trusted her explicitly. Plus, he knew that Kirsten and Sophie had spent the night with her too so whatever she did had to be rated PG.

They wanted kids. He didn't care what they had as long as they had them together but she wanted a boy – one who looked just like him.

He didn't tell her that he loved her – he still wasn't good at saying it. Sometimes it spilled out though – when they were arguing, or after the sex they had because of the arguing, or just when they were alone and he watched her.

He wasn't sure how she managed to do so, but she could make his palms sweat, his heart swell, his pulse quicken, his mind whirl…

He stopped breathing as soon as he saw her at the end of the aisle.

He stared at her.

She smiled at him and he stared at her.

Some of her loose auburn tendrils were pinned back and held her veil while others cascaded over her back and shoulders. Her dress was simple, classy, and clean cut with embroidery and embellishments here and there. It was sleeveless, hugged the upper half of her body, and flowed from her waist to her feet. He knew she wouldn't go for something big, puffy, or glamorous and he knew that she would look beautiful – but he hadn't expected her to look… the way she did.

She took his breath away.

She was glowing and she kept smiling at him as she made her way to him. He couldn't tear his eyes away from her even if he wanted to.

He watched her hand her bouquet to Summer and hold out her hands for him to take like they had practiced yesterday afternoon.

He took her soft, delicate hands into his and locked his gaze on her sparkling hazel eyes.

He didn't really pay attention to what the priest was saying and could tell that she didn't care either. They were in the Cohen's backyard with close family and friends and neither one of them was particularly religious – Seth and Summer had a rabbi perform their ceremony and Kirsten thought it would be good to have a priest conduct theirs.

They kept their eyes locked on each other and he waited for the part where he had to say two little words that would make her his.

"Do you, Ryan, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife – to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health, until death do you part?" he heard the priest ask him.

"I do," he said, causing her to smile up at him lovingly. He turned to Seth quickly and took the gold band from him before placing the ring on her finger and smoothing his thumb over the back of her hand.

"Do you, Taylor, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband – to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health, until death do you part?" the priest asked her. Time moved slowly in those split seconds in which he nervously waited for her to say something.

"I do," she said, making his heart melt. He felt like time stood still as she turned to Summer for his matching gold band, turned back, and slid the ring onto his finger before looking up at him with those beautiful hazel eyes of hers.

Taylor Atwood. She was his now. She was his wife. Forever. No take backs.

He instinctively leaned in and captured her lips. The kiss was tender and gentle at first but as soon as she wrapped her arms around his neck and he buried one of his hands in her hair and placed the other on the small of her back, it became more heated and passionate.

They were interrupted by coughing and his eyes snapped open once she began to pull away from him. He glared at the priest before looking at their friends and family. Sandy chuckled while Kirsten blushed as she smiled at them. He could hear Seth snickering behind him and saw Summer trying her hardest not to laugh.

He couldn't help it if his wife was hot.

He looked at her and found her smiling up at him with bright red cheeks. He knew she was smiling because his were the same colour.

"Well then," the priest started, "by the power vested in me, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may _now_ kiss your bride."

Oh.

"At least I managed to sneak in one last kiss with Miss. Townsend," he whispered to her, placing his hands on her waist and resting his forehead against hers.

She giggled and he grinned before kissing _**his wife**_for the first time.


End file.
